


Stranger and the Bear

by KarieRene (TheSiren), TheSiren



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Bar, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Logan likes to fuck, NSFW, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, jerk exboyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren/pseuds/KarieRene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren/pseuds/TheSiren
Summary: A stranger has been coming in while you're on shift, what happens between you after your ex makes an appearance?
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Original Female Character, Wolverine/Original Female Character
Kudos: 41
Collections: Explicit Stories





	1. Your Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I've totally been on a Hugh Jackman kick lately and I've watched as many of the X-Men Movies as I can get my hands on! This came to me out of nowhere but I hope you like it! It's my first Logan/Wolverine fic but definitely not my last!  
> I also think it's probably a bit OOC of character at the end, a bit more like Hugh vs Wolverine but that's okay!   
> Chapter 2 to follow as soon as I get it edited!

“Hey stranger!” You announced at your newest bar customer, tossing a coaster in front of him before turning around and grabbing his usual.

“Hey Bear,” he responded, deep silky voice running over your body like a breath of fresh air.

“I can’t believe you still call me that!” You laughed, “it’s been like 8 weeks!”

“You mentioned it first, so I ran with it.” He smiled and winked playfully at you, the most lighthearted he’s ever been around you. The tall, dark, and handsome stranger had first come into the bar you work at a few months ago, ordering a whiskey neat and a beer.

“I’m Kare.” You’d told him, always one to get familiar with your customers. “Like KareBear, as my childhood classmates liked to call me.” You joked, this being your usual line to keep things light.

“KareBear huh?” The stranger had said, deep voice rumbling through his chest. “How about just Bear?”

“Sure! If that’s what you wanna call me!” You’d said, giddy on the inside that you had your own personal nickname from such a handsome stranger.

The two of you had fell into an easy camaraderie, always some light flirting and stolen glances, at least from your end. You’d never asked his name and he’d never offered. Your stranger was a good looking man, neatly trimmed facial hair and sideburns, usually in a leather jacket and form-fitting jeans. He was the definition of ‘hate to see them leave, love to watch them walk away’ and you looked forward to the one day a week he would come in. He was always respectful, drank the same thing, and left a decent tip.

The evening passed in a blur, patrons coming and going but your stranger stayed where he was. You refilled his drinks at the exact moment he was finishing the last, that was your routine. You’d refill his drinks and he would hang out for a few hours. He watched you work, sometimes from behind dark sunglasses, sometimes through hazel green eyes.

“Hey Bear, c’mere.” You stranger asked, cigar hanging from his mouth. You made your way towards him, always astounded at how much he drank but never seemed to seem drunk or even buzzed. “You from ‘round here?” He asked, no sunglasses today. You could see his pupils were blown and for the first time in two months you wondered whether he was actually buzzed. He smelled like good worn leather and the cigar he was smoking. You had to prevent yourself from closing your eyes when you inhaled his scent. 

“Uhh, sorta kinda. Why?” You told him, shocked at the personal question, and also embarrassed.

The truth was that you weren’t from here, you’d moved here to be with an ex-boyfriend and it had ended badly. You’d gotten home from work one night to find the locks had been changed on the apartment as well as his phone number. Come to find out, he’d been sleeping around on you since you started dating and decided he liked his side piece more. So you’d called your boss, Sally, begging for somewhere to stay and she rented you the studio apartment upstairs. You struck up a deal, the apartment for half price as long as you closed the bar down every night.

When your ex’s side-piece decided she didn’t like him as much as she'd originally thought, he’d begun stalking you and things had gone downhill. He tried to get physical with you once but Sally had threatened him with a shotgun and he hadn’t shown his face again. That was ABOUT the same time your stranger had started coming to the bar, and for some reason you felt safer when he was there.

Apparently Sally did too because on nights he showed up, she took off early and let you close down by yourself.

“So I presume you know that guy in the corner over there? He’s been watching you most of the night.” He told you, clamping the cigar between his index and middle finger. You began to turn your body in the direction of the person he was talking about but a warm hand a-top yours stopped you. “Don’t make it obvious Bear. It’s a bad idea if he knows you know he’s watching you.” His eyes raked down your body as he was speaking, taking in your work uniform. Tight jeans and a black corset vest that stopped partway down your stomach, showing off the toned muscles you worked hard for. Your lips were painted red and your hair was pulled into pigtail braids on the sides of your head.

You suppressed a shiver of excitement over the way he was looking at you, and turned only your eyes to the spot he was speaking about. When you caught sight of the face in the corner, you paled. It was your ex, and Sally was gone, her shotgun locked in her office.

“You alright sweetheart?” Your stranger asked, noting your paleness, his hand rubbing a pattern back and forth across your knuckles. If you hadn’t been worried, you would have blushed at the way his hand held yours and the nickname he called you.

You forced your voice to sound normal when you spoke again.

“Yeah. I’m find. Just ghosts from the past, coming back again.” You forced a smile, one that didn’t quite reach your eyes and were surprised to find that your strangers face held concern and a touch of tenderness.

“I’m gonna stick around late tonight, Bear. So keep ‘em comin’.” He told you and you felt a bit safer.

You worked the night away, one eye on your next drink ticket and one eye in the corner where your ex sat, unmoving. Your stranger did the same, only he kept one eye on you and one eye on your ex. At ten till close your voice rang out into the emptying bar,

“Last call!” The few that were still hanging out, left not too long after, leaving you, your stranger, and your ex alone in the bar. You decided call him out, maybe make him uncomfortable.

“Hey! I said last call!” You said, voice shaking from nerves. He stood, and your stranger stood with him. He made his way to the front door, but your stranger looked at you.

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom, Bear.” He said, the sultry tones of his voice soothing you. You took a glance at his retreating back before turning around and starting your wipe down of the back bar.

Suddenly you felt a hard hand on your wrist, spinning you around and pushing your back up against the bar.

“Hey wh-“ you started, before realizing your ex had never made it out the front door and now was caging your body against a corner of the bar.

“I thought your miserable ass left this fucking town.” He snarled in one ear, face pressed against yours. 

“You would think that when I left you, you’d have tucked that tail and ran back to mommy and daddy. Why are you still fucking here??” He sneered and you could smell the alcohol on his breath and when he pulled back, your wrist in his hand, you could see that his pupils were blown wide. He was high too, but you didn’t know what on. His next words punctuated your being with every syllable. You didn't know why he was so obsessed with you, it wasn't like you had a great and powerful love. You thought his feelings were just hurt because you didn't take him back. “You stupid. Fucking. Bit-“ But he didn’t get a chance to finish because his body was ripped away from yours with a force that surprised you. You blinked and saw your stranger standing over him as he lay on the floor where he’d been thrown.

“Attacking a woman while she’s alone?” He snarled, that deep vibrato now a growl. He picked your ex up by the front of his shirt, his strength shocking you. “You piece of shit. Picking on a woman half your size while she’s alone?” He growled, shaking your ex while he was holding him up in the air. “What kind of an asshole gets off on that? I oughta take you outside and do to you what you were planning on doing to her.” Your legs were shaking so bad that you sunk to the floor, the butt of your jeans wet from the beer and liquor that had been spilled during the course of the evening.

Your ex looked terrified, used to always being the bigger in a fight but he looked like a teenager next to your stranger. His mouth was moving wordlessly, almost like he was trying to make sounds but was too frightened.

“I’m not gonna hurt you tonight, but I swear to god if you come back, I’ll rip you limb from limb. And I’ll be here every night to make sure she stays safe. Get outta here before I change my mind, you piece of shit.” He snarls, dropping your ex unceremoniously on the floor in a heap of fear and embarrassment. He scrambled to his feet, sprinting towards the front door, letting it slam behind him. You see your stranger following behind him to lock the door before your vision starts to swirl with the beginnings of a panic attack.

‘In through your nose. Out through your mouth. In through your nose. Out through your mouth.’ You repeat over and over to yourself when you feel a large, warm hand on your shoulder and a low gravelly voice speaking in your ear.

“Bear. Bear. Are you alright?” You continue your breathing, adding a small nod to ensure your stranger you were fine.

“I’m gonna pick you up. You live upstairs right?” He asked and in the back of your mind you wondered how he knew that. But thoughts left your mind as strong arms wrapped underneath your legs and behind your back. Your heart rate was slowing, and your panic attack subsiding, so when he asked you which way the stairs were you were able to answer. His strong body carried yours up the stairs and into the studio apartment you resided in, slowing as he crossed the threshold.

“I’m okay to stand. You can put me down.” You told him, but he seemed hesitant and you swore he clutched you even tighter to his body. “Really, Stranger, I’m okay.” You said, smiling up at his kindness.

“Logan.” He whispered as he lowered your legs onto the ground, arm staying around the small of your back until he was sure you were okay on your own two feet.

“What?” You asked, not sure of what he said.

“Logan. My names Logan.” He repeated, fingers digging into the exposed flesh of your hip, biting slightly.

“Okay, Logan. It’s nice to not refer to you as Stranger in my mind.” You giggled. You stepped reluctantly away from his embrace, heading towards your ‘kitchen’. “Would you like a drink, Logan? All I have is beer and water.”

You heard him clear his throat and when you looked at him, he looked like he was warring with himself. 

“Uhh, ya, sure Kid. Bear. I’ll have a beer.” He said and for the first time since you’d met him, there was a twinge of uncertainty in his voice. You popped the top on two, handing him one before heading to the small couch you had, a mere 10 feet from your bed. He followed, sitting next to you and doing his best to make sure he wasn’t touching you, but the area was so small that your knees touched anyways.

“So that was my ex. He was stupid enough to try and get physical with me once. Sally threatened him with a shotgun. I didn’t think he would be stupid enough to try it twice.” You tried to explain without going into the entire sordid story.

“Was he stupid enough to get physical with you while you were dating?” He asked, almost as if he already knew the answer.

“Uhh. I mean. A couple times.” You stuttered, meanwhile thinking ‘a couple times a week’

“I’m going to tear him in half.” He answered, taking a long pull of his beer and you felt ashamed at what the dominance in his voice did to your lady bits.

“I don’t think he’ll be stupid enough to try this again so hopefully I don’t ever have to worry about him again.” You assured your stranger. Your Logan, you thought. Now that he had a name he would be making even more frequent appearances in the nightly dreams you had about him.

“Logan.” You mused aloud.

“Ya, Bear?” He answered, thinking you were going to ask him a question.

“It’s such a normal name.” You snickered.

“What’s wrong with my name?” He asked, faux defensiveness in his voice at your teasing.

“I’ve wondered for WEEKS what your name was and it’s Logan. It’s so normal. It suits you though. I like it.” You smiled at him, hitching one knee up on the couch and turning your torso towards him.

“I’ll be comin’ by more often and stayin’ until the bar is locked down. Just to make sure that moron doesn’t come back.” He told you, venom in his tone. His voice was arousing. You wondered what he sounded like first thing in the morning, his voice filled with sleep. “What’re you smilin’ about, Bear?” He asked, almost knowing what you were thinking. You flushed, embarrassed to be caught in your thoughts.

“Nothing, just how you manhandled him. I think you humbled him.” You lied through your teeth, hoping he didn’t know the areas your mind had been wandering to.

“He’s a lightweight. Pushin’ people around that are smaller than him.” He told you, eyes skimming over your smaller frame. You heated at his gaze and wondered to yourself how long it had been since you’d gotten laid. When you couldn’t remember immediately you’d decided it had been too long. “People like him always need to be manhandled.” All you could think about is how you would be okay if he manhandled you. You glanced at his beer, bartender habit, and stood to get him another. Yours was still half full, so you only popped the top off of one and brought it back to him. You felt his eyes glued to your ass as you walked away and glued to your breasts as you came back.

“You didn’t have to do that.” He told you, even though he took the beer from your hands when you stretched it out to him.

“Thank you Logan. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been there. How did you know I lived upstairs though?” You asked, the memory hitting you quick.

“I’ve heard you speak to the woman about rent. Sally? And I’ve stayed after a few times when I come by to make sure you get to your car, and you never come out of the building. The lights go out though.” He told you, unashamedly. You were struck by the kindness of this stranger. He was looking out for you and you hadn't even known. He watched out for you and all you'd ever offered him was a warm smile and a cold beer. Your breath hitched in your throat as you muttered out a small thank you to him, but he simply shrugged and swallowed a gulp of his beer. 

"I don't know how to thank you." You admitted to him but he waved you off.

"Don't worry about it, kid." He said, finishing his beer. You decided it was better off to just thank him in a different way, probably with free booze. You decided in that moment that this man would never pay for another drink in the bar again, and you felt that Sally would agree. You would speak with her about it first thing in the morning, after you filed a restraining order. The marks on your wrists would hopefully be enough evidence that he needed to be kept away from you.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Logan carries you upstairs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon people! You know this is the good stuff chapter!

“Thank you, Logan. I really mean that.” You said, trying to interject as much appreciation into your voice as possible. You walked to the fridge and got him another beer, handing it to him. He nodded, taking long pull. You finished yours, getting up off the couch again to get another but you only made it to the door before strong hands gripped your hips. You gasped at the feeling, excited to feel his hands on your body in a good way. 

“My restraint is waning, Bear. You look so fuckin’ delectable in that outfit. If you don’t want this tell me and I’ll walk but god I hope you want this.” He said, nose buried in your hair, his hips pressed against your ass. 

“I want this. I’ve thought about this so many times over the past couple months.” You admitted, legs shaking with nerves and excitement. And you had, countless nights you’d envisioned what he’d be like in your bed. Would he be rough? You thought so. Would he be vocal? Definitely, you felt like. You wanted to know what sex was like with him. Was he dominant? Did he like to pull hair? He spun you, pressing your back against the door of the fridge and drank the sight of your body in. You definitely felt like your questions were going to be answered soon. 

“Fuck, Bear. I’ve thought about this so many times. Do you understand how much I've wanted to bend you over the bar top?” He told you, running his hands up and down your sides.

“Me too.” You admitted, hot at the fact that he thought about you in that matter. 

“You’re gonna look so fuckin’ good stuffed with my cock.” He said, hands working their way into your hair, pulling your body taut against his. “I’m gonna kiss you now.” He rumbled, and you could feel the vibrations of his voice where your hand was laid against his chest. You nodded your assent, and his mouth descended on yours. It started tender, his mouth exploring yours. But as you started to reciprocate, his kiss became more needy. More aggressive. His hands ran all over your body, hands grasping and kneading. 

“Fuck Bear. You’re so sexy.” He grunted, breaking the kiss to work his way down your neck. Suddenly, his hands grasped under your ass, lifting you and settling your core against his hardening length. You gasped, arching backwards and his lips found a sweet spot on your collarbone, making you groan. He walked through your apartment, but he was so large it only took him three strides to make it from the refrigerator to the bed where he laid you down. Your legs were still hooked around his hips, but he stood as straight as he could and looked down at you. His hand cupped your cheek and he slid it around to grasp your neck. "I'm gonna fuck you so good tonight." He promised and you shivered, grinding down on his cock through your combined sets of jeans. 

His hands reached behind his back and unlocked your legs from his hips, placing your feet on the floor. You whimpered at the loss of contact but Logan chided you. 

“I gotta get these off, you impatient brat.” He said, his tone affectionate. He undid the button on your jeans with a flick of his wrist “And this.” He said, pulling at the bottom tie of your corset. “As much as I love it, it’s gotta come off for all the things I’ve got planned for you.” His promises made you pant with need and excitement. His strong hands pulled your jeans down your legs, admiring the little pink panties you were wearing before starting to work the ties on your top. He unlaced it, with delicate, precise fingers. Once he got it unlaced to your breasts he was rewarded with the sight of them bare under the fabric. 

“Oh fuck. You don’t wear a bra with this thing?” He asked, lust filling his voice. 

“I can’t. It would show and I don’t like the way it looks.” You told him, gasping when his rough fingers found your nipples and pinched. He took his time worshipping your body, finding all the spots that made you arch, groan and let out breathy moans tainted with his name. His mouth worked across your body, sucking on some spots and nibbling on others. His hands encapsulated your breasts, his teeth pulling at your nipples and you were coming undone. His hands finally worked their way to your core, toying with the edge of your panties before pulling them off in one fluid motion. His eyes darkened at the sight of you glistening for him, because of him. His fingers were rougher as he kneeled, spreading your folds, opening you up to him. 

“Jesus, Bear. That’s the prettiest fuckin’ pussy I’ve ever seen.” He told you, running a single thick finger through your folds, circling your clit. You gasped, but you weren’t sure if it was because of his words or his motions and you begged for more. 

“Please.” Came out as a whisper but made Logan’s ears prick. 

“Ask me again.” He demanded. 

“Please. Please more. I can’t take it.” You told him, voice stronger. He thrusts one finger deep inside, reveling in the deep groan you released. 

“You like that, baby?”

“Fuck. Yes Logan.” You told him, rocking your hips down on his finger at a steady pace. He entered another finger, eliciting a long groan from you. You rocked your hips down on his thick fingers, building the heat of your first orgasm. He thrusted upwards into you, curling his fingers and hitting your g-spot, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. When his lips came down to suck on your clit, you broke. You screamed with pleasure, hands grasping for the bedsheets. 

“Fuck.” He said, “you look so pretty when you come.” He kissed his way up your body before reaching your lips, this kiss full of passion and need. His clothes were still on and you made it a personal mission to get them off. You pushed the jacket down his shoulders, refusing to break the kiss. You tossed it in a corner of the room before lowering your hands to work his belt buckle and jeans.

You got the belt off and the button popped, using your toes to get his jeans pushed down his well muscled thighs. He stepped out of them, kiss becoming more rough and needy as he did. You slid your body off the bed, breaking the kiss, but you were surprised to find that Logan wasn’t wearing any underwear. You quirked an eyebrow at him and he smirked. His muscles worked to pull his white tank off, leaving him completely naked. You took a moment to enjoy the view, his hairy and well muscled body standing before you. You moved to your knees, taking Logan’s cock in your hand. He hissed through his teeth at your touch, his muscles working with restraint. He was thick. Thick thick. Not uncomfortably long, but long enough to stuff you full. You took the head into your mouth, starting to swallow him down. His hands found the pigtails but you knocked them away so you could undo them, giving him a better grip. He balled your hair up into his hands, the slight tug sending jolts down to your pussy. 

“Ah. Fuck.” He grunted as you wrapped your hands around him, swallowing his thickness inch by inch. “Fuck. That mouth is as good as I imagined.” He told you, spurring you on. The hands surrounding him worked what you couldn’t fit in your mouth, eliciting more moans from him. You did your best to deepthroat him, going until you gagged. You started a good pace, taking as much of him in as you could, his hands in your hair encouraging you along. The longer you sucked, the rougher he got, pushing and pulling for you instead of with you. You loved it though, it turned you on. It was relieving to let someone else be in charge for once. Let them call the shots. You usually did the work in your last relationship so allowing someone else to do the work for you was arousing. You let go, allowing Logan to work your mouth up and down his cock, hands stroking what you couldn’t fit. His grunts and growls became louder and louder as he raced towards his end but before you knew it, he was pulling you off. He grabbed you by the elbow, roughly but carefully, and tossed you face down on the bed. 

“As fuckin’ amazing as that mouth is, I wanna come inside this.” He said, two finger stroking down your folds before plunging inside. He thrust into you roughly and you met him stroke for stroke until he pulled out. You whined, close, but the head of his cock lined up with your entrance instead.  
"Don't worry princess, you'll be full in jus' a second." He began pushing inside, the stretch deliciously painful, bottoming out with a feral grunt. 

“Fuck. Bear. This pussy will be the death of me.” He told you, hand finding your hair and pulling you backward. Your back arched, and he started a relentless pace, the angle allowing him deep with each thrust. You were so close anyways that when he laid a sharp slap on each cheek you came undone. Squeezing around him, the pain from him pulling your hair elongating your orgasm. When you came down, he let go of your hair, pushing your face into the bed and your ass further up in the air. He slapped your ass again, causing you to cry out in pleasure. His hips and his cock were destroying you with their pace and force, and you could feel another orgasm building throughout your body. 

He pulled out though, flipping you over onto your back and sliding back in. One hand found your breasts, pinching and pulling your nipples while the other found your throat, squeezing the sides, cutting off your air flow. Your hands found his wrist instinctually trying to get him off, but when he looked down at you with lust in his features you found yourself more aroused than worried. He had the strength to harm you but you knew he wouldn't. He laid a sharp smack to the side of your breast and you arched, allowing his cock to sink ever deeper inside you. His hips sputtered, his consistent pace breaking and you knew he was close. You fluttered your walls around him, and the hand that was around your throat moved to stroke your bundle of nerves instead. You came undone, screaming your pleasure as you squeezed around him. He followed shortly after, burying himself to the hilt and letting out an animalistic snarl. His upper body collapsed onto yours, his heavy build a nice pressure to ground you. He laid there for a moment, slowing his breathing until it was normal. He wrapped both arms around your lower back, lifting the both of you as he locked his lips with yours. He started the short walk to the bathroom but you wished it was longer because the man could KISS. He fumbled around the sink, grabbing the washcloth on the edge and ran it under warm water, kiss never breaking. He walked out of the bathroom, but turned, pressing your back up against the wall. He was still hard and you were still wet, so he slipped in easily and thrust lazily into you, never breaking the kiss. 

“Fuck. This pussy is so good.” He said, thrusts becoming stronger and deeper as he finally broke the kiss. “I’m sensitive. I won’t last long.” He admitted, teeth catching the shell of your ear as another orgasm built inside you. 

“Me too.” Was all you could manage. His fingers plucked at your nipples and his teeth nibbled around where your shoulders and neck met. His thumb circled your clit, his thrusts hard and rough now, his hips moving at a relentless pace. Your orgasm hit with a vengeance and you clenched hard against him, triggering his own orgasm. He roared, driving himself upwards and biting down on your shoulder. Once you both had come down, he carried you back to bed and cleaned you up before collapsing in beside you. He wrapped an arm around your waist and the two of you fell into an easy, exhausted sleep.


End file.
